


Fragile Dreams

by windofbloom



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Pre-Canon, alternative universe, rarepairsweek, rarepairsweek2k19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windofbloom/pseuds/windofbloom
Summary: «An illusion will remind an illusion no matter your desires. It is what it is; the reality is immutable. »Stories inspired during the RarePairs Week.





	1. First Kiss | Carl x Kamski.

**Author's Note:**

> Another week, another temptation. I'm guilty. 
> 
> Remember! My writing comes from three sources: my language knowledge, my knowledge about storytelling and any kind of free/online grammar checker I can find. If you see something weird. I truly apologize. One day I’ll learn to write.

**Tales of Old Paint and Whisky**

 

 

 

Elijah’s sixteen and he has seen and understood more about the humankind than any other teenager in the world. Maybe in the whole history. He’s a genius after all, with ‘the brightest future’ Amanda Stern, dear professor, and friend has seen during her career.

There’s something he’s still struggling to understand. And he hates it but loves it; both feelings so strong and compatible with each other than he feels like the teenager he is, and not like the ‘future creator of artificial intelligence’ he portrays to the world.

The confident young man, the one who has the world in his hands but someone else can make those hands shake like jelly. All his body if he has to be honest. —And Elijah hates being honest. God knows he barely can deal with social relationships in an effective way thanks to his own intelligence, but he’ll happily live as far as possible of them. —

Except for him. Always him. _The damn asshole_.

Elijah cannot understand Carl Manfred, so far, he’s almost giving up. Maybe, the problem is Carl’s human. Stupid, irrational, passionate but somehow with his mind clear enough to understand what he’s doing; Elijah can’t get him because he’s rational and stubborn.

“Technically this is a date,” the young businessman said. —If running a small company by himself in the living room of his apartment counts—.

“We’re working,” Carl smirked at him with those damn pearl white teeth, and Elijah rolls his eyes to avoid staring too much. Even so, he doesn’t lose the way the painter’s black earring moves, or how the leather jacket wrinkles and stretch _. Shit_.

They’re at Elijah’s apartment. Carl’s painting more of his designs for those ‘stupid machines’ the younger one loves so much; he’s sitting on the floor surrounded by oil paintings, sketches, and three or four whiskey bottles. Elijah has to work on the A.I. ‘Chloe’ though, he has ‘waste’ his time looking at the man. Not his work.

Elijah likes to see himself as a man ─young man─ of science, statistics, numbers. During those long afternoons and nights with no sleep and barely snacks. When he’s alone with the painter he’s just a nerd in love, probably with ‘daddy issues’ if someone knows how much the painter makes him lose his mind.

“You’re drinking, and I’m doing nothing than looking at you, doodling,” he crosses his arms on his chest. There, he admits it. Carl laughs, that sound is all Elijah needs to have goosebumps.

“Come on kiddo!” The man stood up not without first drinking part of his whiskey from the bottle. He’s starting to have ‘problems’ with alcohol. Subtitle issues here and there and Elijah’s concerned, truly worry about him but he says nothing and swears to himself to work faster and better; if something happens, he must be ready. “You’re going to create those fancy stupid machines! Work! Now or never.” Carl’s in front of Elijah, both hands on his shoulders and his faces so near the genius can smell whiskey and cologne at the same time.

“If not dating, a kiss at least?” Elijah is not good at ‘pleading eyes.’ Sure, he has a good smile, some charisma to train a little bit. He tries anyway and judging by how Carl bites his lower lip and lower his head clearly defected, it has worked.

“Damn kiddo, you make me feel like a pervert. You know?”

Elijah can’t help an arrogant smile.

“I have an IQ of one hundred and seventy-one. That makes me more mature than the average adult.”

Carl raises his head and _oh god, oh fucking god_. He’s looking at Elijah with those eyes, so bright and full of life. So wise but wild at the same time. Like look directly at a storm: there’s magic behind it but an electric feeling of danger.

“I’m not concern about that,” the man touches Elijah’s forehead. “Is here,” and then he touches his chest. “What makes me worry, Elijah. Don’t waste your time with an old drunk fam like me.”

Elijah knows what comes next. This time Carl doesn’t say it, but his eyes are enough to transmit the message. ‘You deserve better.’ However, Elijah’s too stubborn to admit it, “please?” he pushes again. Carl has strong as monolith believes, problematic and unpopular opinions that makes him the main dish of different magazines. They have few things in common and more disagreements; Elijah can’t understand him most of the time. He just finds illogical how someone who sounds so done with humanity, so tired and disappointed can still have hope in future, a bright smile to show regardless the daily darkness.

Elijah’s sixteen but he can’t feel the same way. His own way to fight that ‘darkness’ is with his own creations.

“One,” Carl says, his voice deep and tired, but excited at the same time. “And we come back to work, ‘okay?”

“Got it.”

But Carl kisses his forehead, squeezes his shoulders with affection and comes to work. His working on how ‘Chloe’ will look. Elijah’s blushed and looking at the man with his most honest offended expression, but the contact is enough to make him tremble like a pile of goo. Carl’s biting his lips to not laugh, “what?” he asks as he sits again on the floor. “You never told me where.” Before Elijah can protest, Carl’s laughing and Elijah groans in frustration because he can’t be angry at that. “You’re too good for me Elijah, and I’m just an old rotten artist.”

He doesn’t say “too young” but Elijah gets it anyway.

“I hope Chloe looks gorgeous after this.” Is all he says, before turning his back and look again at the long lines of codes in his computer.

“Distrust me, kiddo? She’ll be gorgeous! A flower who will never rotten.”

Elijah smiles and starts typing. He works straight two hours more before distracts himself again with Carl and his mannerisms.

He knows their ‘stupid love story’ isn’t going to have a ‘happy ending’, not even a beginning. Friendship; a strong, honest bond, understanding and companion is all he’s going to have from the painter. Elijah is happy with that, and that’s the only ‘honesty’ he’s not annoying to show.


	2. First impression | Kamski x Markus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah looked at his most recent project with a satisfying, slightly arrogant smile. He was perfect.

**Awakening**

 

 

Elijah looked at his most recent project with a satisfying, slightly arrogant smile. It ─ _one day ‘he’_ ─ was so perfect that even the twice ‘Man of the Century’ had to recognize he had surpassed his own expectations. Chloe stood up by his side, tilted her head with a soft smile on her face. She looked like a proud sister during his little brother recital.

“What do you think, Chloe?” Elijah was sitting in his favorite place at the pool room. Where he could see everything outside. Today he had zero interest nor even curiosity to the ‘outside world.’ His eyes followed closely the android in front of them stretching his arms, legs and neck. The ‘awakening’ was always a fascinating process for him; Elijah assumed that should be how God felt after created Adam.

He hadn’t had that feeling since Chloe, a long time ago now. That mix of pride, joy, and tiredness.

“He looks happy,” the RT600 answered, she giggled as the other android squatted on the edge of the pool. His eyes fixed on the water, there was no smile to indicate what Chloe stated but who could know, she had a better intuition than Elijah after all.

Elijah still felt sorry to reduce perfect beings as androids to mere slaves, after he had to set out again his plans for the future he was planning since he founded CyberLife.

“Markus,” the man called. The android looked at him almost immediately. “How are you feeling?”

“My components are working at its hundred percent, Elijah.” The RK200 stood up, he walked to his creator and somehow predecessor dressed in a black housecoat.

Elijah took his hand when Markus was by his side, “too mechanic. A normal answer since you’ve been recently activated.” Chloe walked and stayed next to Markus, her lovely expression still on her beautiful face. “Try a more ‘human’ answer.”

“I’m…” Markus paused, his lips pressed in a little put. Elijah smiled, he didn’t program that gesture as a possible action to a ‘concentration.’ “I’m feeling good, Elijah.” The android answered.

Elijah nodded and yawned. That was a good answer, he hoped soon his RK200 would learn better options. Markus retired some hair out of the human’s face. It was only on rare times when he allowed himself looked that messy. Pajamas and long hair without his usual tidy looked, but after months of barely sleeping or eating, Elijah wasn’t in the mood to worry about those little details; still, the sensation of Markus' fingers against his skin and then on his hair made the genius felt goosebumps.

“Carl will teach you how to smile,” Elijah wanted so bad to close his eyes, his body knew when the goal was achieved, and now it was demanding his well-deserved rest. “I’ll leave you with him in two days after we finished some test.” He fought the urge to rest. It was worthy after all.

Markus plain expression changed slightly. A little frowned, the way he pressed his lips, his LED changed from blue to yellow during five valuable seconds. “I thought I’ll be here with you and Chloe.”

The RT600 rested her head on Markus' arm. Her LED was yellow too. “We’ll be together soon, Markus.” But she didn’t know when ‘soon’ would be. For what she knew and was able to predict it would take a long time. Elijah sighed and stood up, tiredness or not he smiled with fondness to the android as he caressed his chin.

“I’m afraid I’ll have to include some restrictions in your program, Markus,” it almost felt like a crime replaced the life on those green eyes with vile servitude; “don’t forget the feeling you have now. And when everything is done, you’ll come back. But first, take good care of Carl.”

Markus nodded. His expression was less and less distant. “I’ll do it, Elijah.”

They’d say ‘goodbye’ in two days. Elijah would be lying if he said he was hundred percent sure to stick to his plans. But it’d be worthy. It was time to change the world and Carl needed to recover after his accident.  

Just a little bit more.


	3. Starts | North x Chloe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe, maybe she’s in love. And maybe those shiny blue eyes as stars share that feeling too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay, the short story my puppy had a surgery on Sunday but she had a little complication yesterday. Btw, if you haven’t noticed it, I love short stories/drabble format.

**Cassiopeia**

 

 

North isn’t in love.

She has thought that during the most dangerous and full of adrenaline week of her existence, her whole life; she’s been wrong, so Markus has been —even if they share the strongest bond among the ‘Jericho’ leaders—, they have been new in the concept of ‘feelings’ and ‘being alive’ to notice it. Fast learners as only androids can be, everything was clear, and experience talks better.

That’s why she thinks she’s not in love.

No matter how many times Simon has to repeat her name when those blue eyes and lovely smile are around. The way Josh stays one by one the ‘symptoms’ as if he’s explaining a history lesson; not even the way Markus looks at her with softness and amusement like he wants to say something obvious, but he keeps for himself. —And when she asks him “what” with her most indignant tone, the bastard laughs at her with a simple “nothing.” —

They are her annoying friends now, working to fully achieve rights and dignity. Sometimes too annoying for her patient.

North believes she’s not in love, even with the multiple ‘errors’ jumping around her vision, every time the RT600 hugs her. Oh! When she does it by surprise, coming out of nowhere and hugging her by her back, so thigh that North thinks she can perceive Chloe’s thirium pump no matter how ridiculous and stupid it can be. WR400 models have more sensors in their bodies —the HR400 too, — and more advance sensorial programs than the average android; sometimes North hates it, though most of the time she loves every millisecond her multiple sensors feel Chloe.

Her strength and softness. Her voice and laugh. The way she tilts her head blinks and shrugs pretending innocence but she’s lying through her teeth.

Okay. North starts thinking, maybe she’s in love.

The RT600 has been helping since Markus’ peaceful demonstration leads them to agreements and talks. North isn’t the most welcoming being, she deals with her own demons. Sometimes it affects androids. Chloe hasn’t been the problem, but her relationship with Elijah Kamski is, still what starts with simple ‘preventive measures’ becomes a polite relationship. Then friendly. Now…

Now they like to spend more and more time together. It’s the end of November, and both androids are sitting next to each other as close as they can. It’s late at night and the stars shine. North has been looking at Chloe since the RT600 fixes her eyes on the sky.

“Do you know humans thought those starts represented a queen?” Chloe hasn’t looked away. North hums as she replays the last fragment of her memory to make sure what’s the topic. “She was punished to stay half of the year upside down.”

Chloe’s talking about Cassiopeia, a Greek myth. When the RT600 looks at her North’s mind is ready to say, “humans believe a lot of bullshit,” instead, her feelings miserably betray her.

“Do you know you have the most beautiful eyes I’ve seen ever?”

Chloe can’t blush. She’s an old model, but for the way she opens her eyes, her lips tremble softly before smiling. And after trapping her in a strong hug, hiding her face on North’s breast she’s giggling like a teenager. North’s happy Chloe can’t see her face, because she can blush; her main processor activates the mode with a simple and indifferent announcement first, though the WR400 can feel her thirium pump working faster and is almost a dizzy sensation when she hugs Chloe and bits her lips.

Stars and human myths can fuck off. North has the most beautiful one in her arms.


	4. Nightmares | Connor x Markus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Markus can survive this night and the ones to come, he’ll ask Connor for some good answers; but know he must resist and endure everything ‘The Jackal’ has planned for him.

**Dance of Death**

 

 

The door opened. Markus heard footsteps. His heart was like a drum he could feel it beating in his temple. Dry mouth. He heard the grinding of the chair, a moment later someone removed the piece of cloth over his eyes.

Markus needed to blink and a couple of seconds to get used to the light. He licked his lower lip, pain and blood taste made him frowned; one more time he tried to untie his hands with the same useless result. He’d been cuffed to the chair, same with his ankles and the left one hurt like hell. It wasn’t the only sore part of his body.

Still, Markus looked at the man in front of him his chin tall and his lips pressed in a thin line. He wouldn’t talk. There was another of his captors behind him.

“It doesn’t need to be this way,” the man started. He rested his arms on the table, there was a file next to him and Markus was sure it had been let there with a purpose. To use it against him or to make him curious and talkative. “You only need to tell us where he is, Markus, and is over. You can go home with your friends and family.”

Markus snorted, like if they were going to free him after what he saw. After what they did to him.

The man, Richard Perkins better knew inside the FBI as The Jackal took the file, opened it and let it in front of Markus to read it. “I know you don’t deserve being here. You’re a talented pianist and painter. No criminal record, a model citizen who pays his taxes on time. This is not a place for you,” he paused his talking; his face was soft and even empathetic.

Markus had learned to see that fake empathy a long time ago, the disgusting lie. “Fuck you.” He spat on the FBI agent face, but the smile Markus had lasted until the man behind him hit his head against the table. Even so, Markus bit his lower lip when he was forced to raise his head again, tears formed in his eyes. He refused to cry or plead. A trickle of blood ran through his lips from his nose; the pain forced him to close his eyes for a moment.

Perkins cleaned his face with a handkerchief. He hid the anger behind a serious expression.

“Is that how you want it to be?” The fake sympathy appeared again. Markus looked at him again, same stubborn, decided expression to not say anything. “Why are you protecting him? Because of love?” Perkins shook his head with his best-disappointed smile, “don’t be so naïve, Markus. You’re not a teenager. He doesn’t love you.”

Markus remained calm. If Perkins thought he would surrender to his games, he’d receive a bitter surprise.

The jackal shared a look with the man behind Markus. “You two are engaged, aren’t you? It had been a surprise discover your fiancé is not who you thought,” Markus bit his tongue, he narrowed his eyes. Perkins smile at him with fake condescension. “How do you know ‘Connor’ is his real name?” Markus didn’t response not move his gaze.

He had doubts, a lot of them! When the FBI forced him to leave his apartment Marks was more surprised than scared, after a period alone with no one to talk or the opportunity to make his rightful call, Markus got worried and suspicious. His pain was the result of the first interrogation round. Not competing had consequences, but he wasn’t stupid. Part of him, more rational kept whispering in his mind to tell the truth.

 _Tell them where he is, tell them everything you know_.

He wouldn’t.

Markus took a deep breath with his eyes closed, “let me say it again, agent Perkins.” He looked at the man with his resolution intact. Once he asked Connor, the same day they agreed to get married. If you love me, trust me. It was the most stupid thing Markus could have done in his life, moreover, he didn’t regret it. “Fuck you, you and your badly acted pity.”

The FBI agent sighed and shook his head with clear disappointed. He stood up, took the file and opened the only door in that room with no windows and only one light. “It’ll be the hard way then,” outside the room even with the dark hall Markus saw three figures more. Those who would replace Perkins and continue the interrogation.

“I _do not_ regret disappointing you.”

Markus knew it’d come more pain. There would be a point when he would wish to be a nightmare and woke up soon. But he wouldn’t talk, he promised it years ago and a group of assholes wouldn’t force him to break his promises.


	5. Future | Kamski x Markus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm has come, the real fight awaits them but if you ask Markus, he’ll enjoy this ‘pause’ as much as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story follows ‘Awakening.’ (Day 2)

**A little piece of heaven**

 

 

Before the morning arrived, they gathered and found shelter. Before humans could make their move whatever it was in their favor or not, they had to be ready to answer.

“Are you sure about this?”

However, Markus needed a break after all that had happened, and he had already decided where to go with the same stubbornness, he’d had acknowledged he was alive. Connor looked at him with a slightly worried expression, a man was with him, with his arms crossed and a clearly frowned. Markus didn’t know him, but he felt the human would be a good ally and friend if he had survived North scrutiny to stay with the RK800.

“I’m. I’ll be back soon,” the deviant leader stood up. His leg —the one he had to steal— crackled. It was a soft, faint sound. Remarkable to his own system, Elijah wouldn’t like it and the idea was almost enough to make him smile. He’d seeing Carl first.

They were gathering in a small warehouse. Other androids in similar abandoned building as they looked for a better place; North was by his side, Simon, and Josh in front of him. Connor and the human were next to the entrance.

“You should stay here, Markus. There are possibilities humans try to do something against us,” Connor tried again. The man with him —Hank Anderson— whispered “Perkins” with an annoying and disgusted tone.

No one could deny the animosity the FBI agent felt against the RK200.

“I’m with him,” North took a step and stood in front of Markus, her face was serious and clearly stressed. “Markus is not safe yet.”

“What about if one of us with you?” Simon suggested, he was more resigned than eager to contradict him.

The deviant leader shook his head, “I’m glad you’re agreeing with Connor, but I’ll be fine. Call me if you need me.”

As soon as he left the warehouse, the others look at each other with frustrated resignation.

“Is he always like this?” Hank asked the last person he would want to see was Elijah Kamski after their first meeting. He couldn’t imagine why Markus would want to see a guy like him. Nor even Connor or the other androids.

“Always,” Josh answered with the most tired tone he could find.

But Markus didn’t need to explain himself to others. He had learned just in one week to do what he felt with no hesitation; it was thanks to Carl and never forget ‘that feeling,’ the first sensation he got as soon as he woke up inside the genius’ house. The idea to be fully alive, a mix of certainty and is first rational thought.

He checked Carl and made sure the man was okay, still asleep early in the morning. The sun would take a few hours more to show and it was dark when he arrived at the elusive man’s house. The RK200 felt anxious, slightly nervous. Was okay for him be there after years of not seeing each other? After embracing his life with Carl as his real treasure? Even if in the remote part of his processors he yearned for those days inside the mansion.

Feelings could be a nuisance.

It was an ST200 dressed in a bright red dress and no shoes, who opened. She took few seconds with a distrust expression; her LED flickered between yellow and blue before she smiled and clapped.

“Welcome home, Markus!” She tilted her head as the Chloe he knew would do. Markus smiled back, they clearly didn’t know each other. “Oh! Sorry, I’m Carol and came here after your departure but Chloe told me about you. And I watched the news!” While the ST200 spoke, she let him in and closed the door again, “My recognition system has you in the data, I just need to wake up Elijah, stay here!”

“Wait, I—” too late. That Chloe model was full of energy and without let him open his mouth she left him in the waiting room.

At least she wasn’t alone. Markus felt better to know the RT600 had some company. As he approached the large portrait in the room, the door opened again. This time it was ‘his’ Chloe, the one he met who appeared and hugged him with that bright smile of her.

“Welcome back” She mumbled against his back.

“Should I have come later?” He caressed Chloe’s arms around his waist.

“Nonsense.” Both androids turned around at the same time as soon as they heard the human voice. Elijah came followed by Carol and another ST200, dressed in his black housecoat and his hair barely holding in a bun.

Markus smirked, Chloe wasn’t free him yet.

“I remembered you in better shape, Elijah.”

The man raised an eyebrow, “teasing, eh? Did Carl teach you?”

Markus shrugged. “Maybe.”

“Come with me.”

When the morning arrived, Markus had been scolded three times. One for being shot, another one for almost damaged his vision and a third one for the ‘disgusting scar’ on his side and leg. He also knew the second ST200 name was Camila and she was less cheerful than Carol and more reserve than Chloe.

North called him twice too. The first time Markus was ready to run and attend whatever the emergency was; the WR400 was just worried and eager to know when he was going to come back. The second call had the same idea, and she didn’t cut it until he confessed he was laying on a stretcher inside Elijah’s personal laboratory; Markus didn’t need to see her to have a clear image of her face: concerned and ready to fight with nails and teeth if necessary.

It took him a while convince her he was fine. At that moment he was missing an eye and a leg but, in fact, he was fine. Warm and safe.

Connor called him later to make sure nothing ‘weird’ had happened. Markus wondered what the RK800 meant with ‘weird,’ though, he didn’t ask.

“You made some good friends.” Elijah pointed while he worked in the deviant legs.

“I did, it was a peculiar week.” For not saying dangerous, historically changed.

“I hope you don’t get damaged again.”

Markus smiled, “still salty?”

“No,” the human stopped his work. He had to repair some connection, find new suitable legs and make sure the result was even better than the original. It’d take him time, and he had to find another eye and do the same work with that area; Elijah came to Markus side, he leaned over him and caressed the android’s cheek with his hand. “I’m worried. I made you tough but not for this time of damage.”

Markus closed his eye, with his left hand he squeezed the one on his face. “I’ll be okay,” he couldn’t promise something like that, but at least he could try to sound confident.

“Come to see me more often. Not only for repairs.”

“I didn’t come for that,” the RK200 looked at his creator and gave him his most honest smile. Soft and now full of the life Elijah saw the ‘awakening’ day. “I came because I wanted to see you.” And Chloe, but for now she was out of the formula.

Elijah sighed before smiling back. “Just come and stay here. I’ll pay Carl a visit later.”

Markus nodded, Elijah came back to the work.

“Oh, and I won’t tell lieutenant Anderson you’re a softie.”

“Can't hear you. I’m working.”

Markus laughed. The future was a mysterious dark storm yet. But it looked brighter now.


	6. Secret crush | Connor x Markus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor knows it’s wrong. But the more he tries to avoid those mismatched eyes. The most he wants to see the man who owns them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story happens before ‘Dance of Death.’ (Day 4)

**Muse**

 

 

Connor has bought a coffee in the same cafeteria during the past three weeks. At that point he has tried the whole menu and right now he feels more like a stalker than a normal citizen. Connor knows is the worst idea he’s had so far; he must be in another city. New name, a new identity and a new job to earn some money and repeat.

Again, and again until he finally decides to move to another country and never look back.

Instead of that, he sits in the same spot every Tuesday, Wednesday, and Friday at five in the afternoon. He has a simple conversation with Kara, the owner, and waitress; during Fridays he can see her adoptive daughter, Alice, and sometimes he helps her with her homework when Kara’s too busy. On Tuesdays, the cake supplier, Luther, pays a visit and those days Connor doesn’t talk with Kara because she spends the hours with the tallest baker Connor has seen in his life. Luther is like a fairy tale character, the kindest giant in the town.

Connor sits there and reads. He doesn’t have a cellphone since he starts to wander around the country, though he doesn’t care. He waits until six-thirty in the afternoon when the little bell hanging from the door sounds and the motive behind his routine appears. Dazzling and beautiful, the most perfect muse in the god’s lake. A thirty-something man, brown skin kissed by the sun (black father or mother, for sure. And the “kissed by the sun” sounds totally ridiculous but he’s too fucked up to care), barely noticeable freckles; a bright, kind smile and the most beautiful eyes Connor has seen in his life. Blue and green.

Connor knows his name thanks to Kara. Markus Manfred, talented painter and pianist; Connor refuses to do his own research because then he’ll feel like a damn stalker. That’s the last thing he wants to be in his life, so he suppresses his curiosity as much as possible.

This Friday Markus enters with one of his friends, a blond man Connor thinks he’s called Simon or Josh. Connor isn’t sure and he doesn’t care. The only important thing is Markus laugh and the way he bits his lower lip when Kara scolds him for being too loud.

 _Shit, he’s so perfect_.

Hank will have the time of his life making fun of him if he’s there with him appreciating his stupid face. Connor hasn’t had a crush in years and this one hits him bad, so bad that even hurts. But the pain is good, it gives him a purpose different to wandering and running away of them, their secrets and his own past. It makes him feel alive when he has been too tired to even think to fight back.

Once, when Kara notices his crush she advises him to talk with Markus. Connor refuses immediately and pathetically tries to hide his feelings. That is a really bad idea. He can’t afford it and it hurts in a different way. Not the pain that makes him feel alive, this type makes him want to scream until his voice breaks and his throat bleeds.

Connor repeats to himself, he’s fine with being an outsider. Only looking at the most precious man in this world. The perfect muse that inspires his days and gives him the strength he has thought lost.

God. He’s so gay too.

If one day Markus enters, kiss Simon or Josh or the girl (North, he thinks) or whatever other person and openly shows a relationship, Connor will hear his heart broken. Sometimes he wishes for it; so, he can stand up, buy a ticket to the next available city and run. Run of his past and feelings; still, the divine providence, destiny or simply bad luck keeps him stuck in the same corner, same hour and days.

Connor feels trapped in an eternal loop. Or not. Something is happening in front of his eyes, but he has been staring at the object of his most naïve fantasies for quite too much to notice it on time.

Markus’s looking at him, _oh fucking god_ and his eyes are too intense for him. Connor feels his legs shaking, his brain screaming. Yelling at him to not look but he's frozen unable to move, to blink or even notice the rest of humans around; Connor barely notices the way Simon (or Josh or the fuck the guy’s name is) giggles and walks towards Kara.

_Kara, who?_

Who cares? Markus is walking towards him. Him. Connor. The almost stalker, the foolish guy in love always sitting in the same corner.

_Hank, save me._

Too late, Markus is already there next to him, he politely smiles and looks at the empty chair.

“Can I sit?” Markus’ voice is soft and sweet. Connor opens his mouth and closes it again a couple of times. He just forgets how to talk, and he’s making the worst fun of himself in his life; Markus laughs and sits anyway. “My name’s Markus. What’s yours?”

 _Talk, for fuck's sake_. Yeah, that sounds like Hank’s voice.

“Connor.” His voice trembles, Connor clears his throat. “Is Connor. Sorry if I disturb you I just—.” _I’m just in love with you, marry me_. Connor bits his tongue before that can escape.

Markus shakes his head. He doesn’t look bothered or annoying, not even worry. He turns to his back and asks Kara for two coffees and a two pieces of chocolate cake. “Nice to meet you, Connor. I’ve seen you around for a while.”

At least, Connor’s mind is still sharp enough to understand the message behind those words. Markus has been looking at him, maybe not with the same intensity but Connor wants to believe it.

When Kara arrives with the request, Connor thinks he’s dreaming and he’s going to wake up at any time now; he doesn’t know how he recovers the ability to talk or think; but the sensation reminds there when Kara’s closing the cafeteria and he hasn’t stopped talking with Markus.

They’re going to the nearest mall to watch a movie both want to see, but none of them have had the time.

Is a bad idea. Connor knows it. The dream is going to end sooner or later, but he can’t help it. The crush and Markus are stronger than him and so far, his reasoning has lost the fight against the charm of the muse.


	7. Free day | RK900 x Markus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus thinks he had special like for those ‘angry but soft inside’ around him. Nines doesn’t have the time to think he had type, though with Markus around he doesn’t care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rarepair week is over! It was fun to write every day something different. Thanks for reading <3.

**Lost on You**

 

 

Once, Simon told him, half joking and half serious, he clearly had a type. Markus denied it at first, but he approached his destiny with the RK900 closely following his footsteps; Markus thought Simon was definitely right.

“Your general status is seventy percent and lowering, Markus. I highly recommend you to stop this task now.”

Nines intentionally stressed his final word and tried to make his point. He’d been following Markus throughout the recently reborn Jericho the last day, almost a month now. His expression wasn’t totally angry but surely, he wasn’t amused.

“You’re overreacting, I feel perfectly fine.” Markus smiled at him, he took the spare parts Nines carried with him and checked the models.

Nines closed his eyes and almost look like he was taking a deep breath, or as a human praying for an extra patient. Different to what others could think, the RK900 ‘Connor’ model —better known as Nines— was a big, soft boy. Behind that angry expression and those cold, blue eyes, it was hidden curiosity; an interest for everything and everyone that made others uncomfortable time to time.

“Please?”

“I’ll do it later, but now I have to check they send us exactly what North asked them.”

Both androids were standing inside a warehouse full of boxes with different spare parts and blue blood; since the pacifist demonstration they had been doing progress, some big, others small. They still struggled with parts and the equipment to repair themselves all lost during the FBI attack to Jericho. That day CyberLife agreed to send them some parts. Markus imagined they would take retaliation at the first opportunity, but for now, that wasn’t a problem to take into consideration.

“It’s North task, then.” The taller android concluded with an annoyance that didn’t go unnoticed for the RK200. Contrary to get offended by it, he smiled tenderly.

“We’re helping Nines.”

The RK800 had brought his upgrade version with him after a second better look inside the abandon CyberLife Tower. Markus, always welcoming to his people and humans who supported their cause, didn’t need an explanation to let the RK900 wandering around. During the first days, the new model just followed Connor or whatever who caught his attention.

Markus was the last one to catch his curiosity a particular day when everyone seemed busy and someone had to take care of those with damage part; Markus was a healthcare assistant after all, ‘helping’ others was more than a simple order in his program to be part of his own personality. He liked it, and maybe that was the reason Nines followed him all day in silence as he did everything the RK200 asked him to do.

“You have a strange fixation with ‘help,’ don’t you?”

“Yes, I do.” Markus opened one of the boxes. He was a healthcare assistant after all. As a deviant ‘helping’ others were more than a simple order in his program, it was part of his personality. More importantly, he liked it.

“You’re careless.” Nines concluded, he hadn’t changed his straight position, following Markus with his eyes.

Most of the time it was difficult to predict what was crossing the RK900 mind. His LED looked always blue. His expression barely changed from indifference to slight annoyance; still, Markus managed to catch a new world of emotion behind that façade.

“Maybe.”

Behind the coldness was a desire to understand the world, Markus felt sorry to not be able to build a better world for him before his activation. A world with less hate and fear against them; Nines didn’t answer, sometimes they didn’t talk during their now daily routine, other times the RK900 limited himself to ask —and he asked a lot—, Markus let him and never tried to impose him a conversation, he enjoyed Nines company as the RK900 had preferred being around him more as the time passed.

“What about if I force you to stop?”

Markus wouldn’t lie. Those words took him by surprise, enough to make him confront the new model after closing the box he was checking; the RK200 cocked his head to one side with a challenging smile and tried his best to keep that expression. Nines was looking at him with a triumphant smile. His position relaxed, the always blue LED like the android was impassive or emotionless.

It was the first time Markus saw Nines’ smile and an electric sensation crossed all his body like wildfire.

“Try it.” Markus clenched his fist and waited.

He wasn’t ready for what Nines had planned for him, and during a second of stupid, nervous preconstruction Markus understood he would never be ready. The RK900 approached him with no intentions to start a fight, closed the distance and if they were humans they’d feel the other breathing warm and electrifying.

Nines kissed him, with his hands closed around Markus' wrists. It was slow and tender; a softness and affection, Markus couldn’t believe at first but quickly surrender to it. When Nines freed Markus’ wrist, the RK200 let his hands caressed Nines hair and neck; Markus barely hated the height difference, but both love the fact none of them needed to breathe.

“Could you stop now? And let me take care of you?” The RK900 whispered against the other’s lips.

Markus giggled, “are you going to tell me this is your best way to make me do what you want?”

It was the first time Markus saw Nines’ LED changed from blue to yellow during few seconds.

“I wanted to do this so yes. This was my best option.”

“Fine,” Markus surrendered. “But give another kiss.”

Nines nodded, a faint of a smile on his face as he hugged the deviant leader. “Deal.”


End file.
